20 ways to annoy
by bexybooblue
Summary: Ways to annoy the Harry Potter characters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer don't own Harry Potter 20 ways to annoy Voldemort 1 Ask why his plans always fail

2 Make him read you a bedtime story

3 Question that fact he couldn't kill a baby

4 Point out his mothers was a blood traitor for marrying a muggle.

5 Beg him to sing a duet with you

6 Ask him to feed your cat while your on holiday

7 Ask why he can't beat Dumbledore in a duel

8 Tell him about the fact that Bellatrix is stalking him

9 Start a rumour about Lucius fancying him

10 Buy him a wig

11 Kidnap Nagini and refuse to Givee her back until he signs a peace treaty with Harry Potter

12 Point out how muggleborns seem to be smarter than purebloods

13 Tell him his followers are pretty much useless

14 Bug him for ice cream

15 Remind him of all the different times and ways Harry has beaten him

16 Paint his bedroom pink

17 Hide his teddy bear

18 Call him snake dude

19 Tell people he is a great big teddy bear

20 Be Harry Potter 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Harry Potter 20 ways to annoy Harry Potter

1 Read him Drarry fanfiction

2 Steal His owl

3 Take his broom for a joy ride

4 Stare at his scar

5 Sell photos of him to the Daily Prophet

6 Ask him why he hates Voldemort

7 Give him a pet snake

8 Buy him a ton of hair gel

9 Dress up as him

10 Rename Halloween kill Harry Potter day

11 Ask him if his Voldemort sense are tingling

12 Tell people his really Snape's and Lily's love child

13 Suggest Voldemort fancies him

14 Remind him that he's related to the Dursleys

15 Wake Him up every few minutes

16 Sign him up for extra potion classes

17 Stare longingly at him

18 Make him carry you to your classes

19 Ban Quidditch

20 Be Voldemort 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I Do Not Own

20 ways to annoy Bellatrix Lestrange

1 Tell her Voldemort is in love with you

2 Try to cut her hair

3 Ask her how Azkaban was

4 Invite her to Tonks' wedding

5 Bring up that her sister married a muggleborn

6 Tell her the Dark Mark is stupid

7 Call her Trixie

8 Ask her non stop to sing you a lullaby

9 Laugh at her

10 Tell her that Voldemort is only a halfblood

11 Shave her eyebrows off

12 Tell people she is in love with Snape

13 Take her wand

14 Hide all her clothes

15 Ask why her teeth are gross

16 point out that a muggleborn is smarter than her pureblood nephew

17 Keep poking her with a spoon

18 Tell the order were her hide out is

19 Use her sleeve as a hanky

20 Say Lucius is a better death eater than her

Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer do not own Harry Potter

20 Ways to annoy Lucius Malfoy

1 Paint his face bright blue

2 Beg him to buy you a pony

3 Set his hair on fire

4 Beat his son at Quidditch

5 Make him do your home work

6 Tell him a troll is better looking than him

7 Sell his peacock

8 Ask him how the hell he ever got into Slytherin

9 Call him an interbred moron

10 Set all his house elves free

11 Get him sacked

12 Tell him Snape is really Draco father

13 Bug him none stop

14 Whine until he gives you a piggy back

15 call him Lucy

16 Use his robes to wipe up spilt water

17 Serve him fried basilsik

18 Say how the mighty have fallen

19 Flirt with his wife

20 Guess his age as 150

Thanks to my beta 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter

More ways to annoy Voldemort

1. . Play the "I got your nose"  
game

2. Ask him all the time if you can borrow money

3. Send his plans out to Harry Potter

4. Dress up as him

5. Hide his wand

6. Tell people he is really sweet once you get to know him

7. Convert Bellatrix to the light

8. Tell him that he is not going To ever be as great as Dumbledore

9. Bug him to make your dark mark pink

10. Poke him

11. Laugh at him

12. Tell him Severus is not really loyal

13. Make a remark like a kitten is more evil than him

14. Steal all his robes

15. Serve him fried snake

16. Be Muggleborn

17. Tell him he looks stupid

18. Scream at him

19. Buy him muggle clothes

20. Be Albus Dumbledore

Rule one came from XxXLinbeifongisawesomeXxX 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Hermione Granger

1. Burn down the library

2. Ask her to help you breed a cat and a dog

3. When she tells you it's in possible to breed them scream at her she not as smart as she'd like to believe

4. Steal her cat

5. Tell her the grim is out to get her

6. Own a house elf

7. Ask her constantly why she's not a Ravenclaw

8. Rip up all her homework

9. Fake a note from professor Mcgonagall telling she's failed everything

10. Shave her hair off

11. Be smarter than her

12. Sell gossip about her to Rita Skeeter

13. Date Ron Weasley

14. Make a remark that Lavender and Ron were better suited

15. Read her Dramione fanfics

16. Ask when her wedding to Draco is in earshot of Ron

17. Be a commentator for her fights with Ron

18. Set her up on a date Goyle

19. Spread wild rumours about her

20. Cancel all lesson's for a month 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Severus Snape

1. Send him a hundred bottles of shampoo

2. Make James Potter your god

3. Hum the Batman tune every time you see him

4. Give him the number of a doctor who you think can help him

5. Follow him everywhere

6. Be the Defence against the dark arts professor

7. Try to feed him to a werewolf

8. Give him the talk

9. Disrupt his class by throwing potion ingredients all over the place

10. Tell him he needs to chill out

11. Ask to borrow some grease from his hair

12. Wake him up because you had a bad dream

13. Start a rumour claiming he's a vampire

14. Tap him with a newspaper

15. comment on how much better looking Sirius is than him

16. Bribe first years to hug him

17. Tell him Draco and Harry are lover's

18. Use his wand to pick your nose

19. Call him Sevvie pooh

20. Be a Gryffindor

Thanks to Danielle show for Reviewing 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Albus Dumbledore

1. Hide his lemon drops

2. Threaten to shave his beard off

3. Call him a Dumbledork

4. Bring up the fact his brother is obsessed with goats

5. Take over Hogwarts

6. Ask why Voldemort hates him so much

7. Give him a daily dose of reality

8. Jump out and scream boo at him

9. Steal his phoenix

10. Steal all the candy in the world

.  
11. Join Voldemort

12. Poke him in the eye

13. Question his relationship with grimwarld

14. Make him buy you a snake

15. Kick him in the shin

16. Paint Hogwarts green

17. Send him a howler asking why he left the saviour of the wizarding world on a doorstep

18. Commandeer his office

19. Turn Harry to the dark side

20. Be Voldemort

Thanks to HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire for reviewing 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Mad Eye Moody

1. Hide his eye

2. Call him Maddie

3. Drug him and then take him to a death eater house

4. Scream at the sight of his face

5. Use his eye as a golf ball

6. Bug him to play Quidditch with you

7. Get hyped up on caffeine so you can't sit still

8. Shout constant vigilance when he least expects it to see how he likes it

9. Practice the Dark Arts

10. Jump out to surprise him

11. Bug him non stop to take you death eater hunting

12. Be lax with security

13. Jab him with a stick

14. Place wanted poster of him everywhere, the poster stating his crime being ugly

15. Cry for your mummy

16. Perform a play about his life

17. Try to bribe him with pickles

18. Become a Death eater

19. Swap his wand with a stick

20. Join Voldemort

Thanks to Dainelle show for reviewing 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Remus Lupin

1. Put a ban on chocolate

2. Give him a flea collar as a present

3. Ask why he blushes in front of Tonks

4. Tease him about his relationship with Tonks

5. Say the werewolves out of Twilight are More Handsome

6. Howl at him

7. Buy him a silver dagger and present as a birthday gift

8. Use his hair brush to unclog the toilet

9. Ask him about his furry problem

10. Fill his bedroom with cheese

11. Throw an orange at his head

12. Make high pitch noises

13. Remind him of the time he tried to eat the golden trio

14. Cry when he refuse to let you do something

15. Be wormtail

16. Tell people he gave you fleas

17. Call him wolfie dude

18. Make him dance for you

19. Tell him Snape is a better professor

20. Be evil

Thanks to Danielle show for reviewing 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Sirius Black

1. Sing who let the dogs out every time you see him

2. Lock him a room with Snape

3. Tell him that Snape and him would make a cute couple

4. Point out the family resemblance between him and Bellatrix

5. Call him bad dog

6. Try to give him to dementors

7. Stare at him then laugh manically

8. Call him a momma boy

9. Ask why he's a disappoint to his family

10. Claim you saw him trying to kiss Snape

11. Be in Slytherin

12. Remind him that he's related to the Malfoys

13. Befriend his mother's portrait

14. Get kreacher to annoy him

15. Tell him Gryffindor is stupid

16. Give him Flea Shampoo for Christmas

17. Use his toothbrush to scrub the floor's

18. Paint his bedroom silver and green

19. Ask him why most of his relatives are murdering psychos

20. Call James potter a bullying Moron 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I not own Harry Potter

20 more ways to annoy Sirius black

1. Tell him you've meet fleas tougher than him

2. Point out his brother did more for the order than he ever did

3. Give him a dog bone for Christmas

4. Set Molly Weasley on him

5. Jinx him to sing Mamma Mia over and over a gain

6. Burn down his house

7. Write fake love letters from Wormtail

8. Tell him Mcgonagall has a crush on him

9. Refuse to fight against Voldemort

10. Kidnap Buckbeak

11. Throw a family reunion

12. Blame him for your goldfish dying

13. Demand he buy you a new pet to make up for killing your goldfish

14. Tell him all Harry's issues are his fault

15. Spend all his money on ice cream and pizza

16. Tell the ministry were he's hiding

17. Blame him for any crime you commit

18. Watch him sleep

19. Deface photos of him

20. Be Bellatrix Lestrange

Rules 2 & 3 belong to Danielle show hope this chapter makes you laughter 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Draco Malfoy

1. Buy him a ferret

2. Ask if he's ever actually won a Quidditch match

3. Remind him of the time Hermione hit him

4. Call him a talentless moronic daddy's boy

5. Ask why a muggleborn is smarter than him

6. Make a List of why Harry is more popular than him

7. Start a rumour that he's dating Ron Weasley

8. Tell him filch is better looking than him

9. Beat him at everything

10. Set Hermione on him

11. Claim a cockroach has more manners than him

12. Grate lemon peel on his head

13. Point out all the flaws in his purebloood psychotic family

14. Laugh when his father goes to Azkaban

15. Be harry potter

16. Be a muggleborn

17. Use his broom to sweep the floor

18. Get house elves to spit in his food

19. Set him up on a date with troll

20. Steal all the Malfoys money and give to the Weasley family

Thanks to Danielle show and shade watcher for reviewing 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter

20 ways to annoy Ron Weasley

1. Use his broomstick for firewood

2. Call him won won

3. Tell him Hermione is way out of his league

4. Claim Quidditch is the most boring sport ever

5. Tell him that Draco Malfoy is way hotter than him

6. Throw spiders at him

7. Remind of the howler his mother sent him

8. Call him harry's sidekick

9. Laugh when you see his robes for the yule ball

10. Make him spend six hours in the library

11. Bring up his family lack of money

12. Start a rumour he's the Malfoys long lost son

13. Sign him up to join the death eaters

14. Point out all the things his siblings are better at than him

15. Tell Hermione dating Draco Malfoy

16. Ask him does it creep him out that for years he shared a bed with wormtail

17. Make him do homework

18. Use him to deliver personal messages to Snape

19. Tell him molly loves harry more than him

20. Ban. Bacon 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Peter Pettigrew

1. Bring up the fact he betrayed his only real friends he ever had

2. Try to feed him to Nargini

3. Poke him in the eye

4. Set Bellatrix on him

5. Say him and Voldemort would make a great couple

6. Tell Sirius where he's hiding

7. Send him cheese as birthday present

8. Use him to do your laundry

9. Call him Ratty

10. Laugh at that he can only turn into a rat

11. Change his name to Peter I sold out all my friends led them to horrible deaths Pettigrew

12. Remind him every day of him begging like the spineless creep he is in the shrieking shack

14. Bug him to turn his self over to the order

15. Spread a rumour he are dating

16. Buy him a cat

17. Use him for target practice

18. Tell Voldemort he's passing information to the order

19. Make him scrub your toilet

20. Ask how the slimy treacherous git can live with himself

Thanks to Hermione Is My Role Model for reviewing 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Tonks

1. Call her Tonkies

2. Bug her to tell you what kinda Kisser Remus is

3. Laugh at her when she trips over

4. Keep begging her to buy a dragon

5. Pour your orange juice over her

6. Make a pass at Remus

.  
7. Ask why her aunty Bellatrix doesn't like her

8. Cry for cookies

9. Ask to become her stylist

10. Use her hair brush to kill spiders

11. Ask her to take you with her to work

12. Leave things to trip her up

13. Make her bath your dog

14. Hand her journal round the order meeting

15. Ask why no one in her family name Their children with normal names

16. Tell her you saw Remus making eyes at Bellatrix

17. Make her take you to Lapland

18. Try bribing her with onion rings

19. Tell people she's the love child of Sirius black and Severus Snapes

20. Be totally evil

Thanks to the -kermit-kid for reviewing 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Lily Potter

1. Call her lily flower

2. Bug her constantly to go to hogsmead with you

3. Use her books to mop up water

4. Tell her your smarter

5. Kiss James

6. Turn up at her wedding and say Jame and Sirius forever

7. Feed harry chocolate

8. Tell people she stole your teddy bear

9. Ask her to buy you a million grape fruits

10. Put melted cheese in her hair

11. Hype harry up and then leave

12. Use her perfume to make the toilet smell fresher

13. Get drunk with Sirius and sing build me up buttercups

14. Say her sister has better taste in fashion than her

15. Cry everyime you see her

16. Claim your really lily and she's an imposter

17. Get Sirius to bug her

18. Demand cheese cake for every meal

19. Read her fanfictifan where she's paired with Voldemort

20. Lose her favourite underwear

Thanks to shadewatcher for reviewing 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy James potter

1. Tell him Snape deserved Lily way more than him

2. Be Severus Snape

3. Try to sell his broomstick for a Broken slinky

4. Steal his invisibility cloak

5. Make him Rub your feet

6. Slap him around the head

7. Say you are a better prankster any day

8. Call him a bullying git

9. Every thing he does to Snape do back to him to see how he likes it

10. Make him be nice to Snape

11. Make him get up at three in the morning to make you some toast

12. Tell him your Sirius best friend not him

13. Use his wand to play fetch with your dog

14. Dye his hair green

15. Tell him he reminds you of Malfoy

16. Tell Lily you saw him making out with Remus Lupin

17. Hide his glasses

18. Use him to as your lackey

19. Swap his washing powder with itching powder

20. Make sure Slytherin win at everything

Thanks to HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Ginny Weasley

1. Remind her of the time she opened the chamber of secrets

2. Use her freckles to play dot to dot

3. Bribe Tonks to morph into Tom riddle

4. Sue her for using a Basilisk to petrify you

6. Ask what it's like to have been possessed by Voldemort

7. Give her a diary for Christmas

8. Claim Harry and you are soul mate's

9. Tease her about the valentine she sent to Harry

10. Bug her non stop to take you shopping for a three 'headed puppy

11. Make her be your food taster

12. Chase her around with a python

13. Make her help you break into Dumbledore office to steal the sword of Gryffindor

14. Point out her obsession with Harry is a bit disturbing

15. Blame her for everything that is bad in your life

16. Whine and demand she find you something to do

17. Call her Gin Gin

18. Tell her mum you saw her kissing Draco Malfoy

19. Say when she talks she reminds you of a screaming banshee

20. Date harry potter 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Fred and George Weasley

1. Start a rumour that they fancy Umbridge

2. Tell molly about every prank they do

3. Tell them a kitten could come up with better pranks than them

4. Put the blame on them when you wreck professor Mcgonagall office

5. Tell them that Percy is the best out of the Weasley children

6. Make them join a book Club

7. Start a rival joke shop

8. Call them the wonder twins

9. Blackmail them into hugging a Slytherin

10. Sue them for pranking you

11. Start a rumour that they are really the children of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange

12. Make them eat only vegetables

13. Make them take care of your Parrot

14. Make them actually study

15. Yell loudly in their ear when they least expect it

16. Be a Malfoy

17. Set them up on a date with ogres

18. Tell them peeves has a crush on them

19. Make them prefects

20. Tell the professors every one of their plans

Thanks to werewolfgirl11 for reviewing 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter

20 ways to annoy Umbridge

1. Crown her queen of the toads

2. Tell her filch and her make lovely couple

3. Knock her out put a ribbon round her and give her to Voldemort

4. Set her up on a date with Trevor

5. Claim you saw her eating a first year

6. Tell her she's an uglier version of a troll

7. Question her relationship with fudge

8. Tell her fudge is a complete moron

9. Pay the Weasley twins to stalk her

10. Smash all her kitten plates

11. Set professor Mcgonagall on her

12. Make her use a blood quill

13. Turn up to detention wearing a T-shirt saying death eater and proud of it

14. Use her as a tennis ball for fluffy

15 ask her if she gets dressed in darkness

16. Ban anything pink

17. Get the house elves to serve her frog spawn

18. Frame her for a crime you committed

19. Make Hagrid her boss

20. Try to feed her to a pack of hungry werewolves

Thanks to Hermione Is My Role Model for reviewing 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Mcgonagall

1. Sing what's up pussycat

2. Ask why the golden trio have to save the day all the time and exactly what she was doing all time they were

3. Give catnip or a tin of tuna as a gift

4. Be a prankster

5. Claim she in a relationship with Mrs Norris

6. Whine really loudly to go to the toilet in the middle of an important speech

7. Be Umbridge

8. Ask her to buy you a man eating piranhas

10. Start a rumor she once dated Voldemort

11. Fix a quidditch match so Gryffiondor lose

12. Claim Snape is a better professor

14. Keep offering her lemon drops

15. Ask for her to sing you to sleep

16. Throw a rat at her and say fetch kitty

17. Constantly talk about wanting to go to the moon

18. Say she has a crush on Hagrid

19. Disrupt her class

20. Buy her flea spray

Thanks to Hermione is my role model for reviewing 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Greyback

1. Make him have a bath

2. Tell him he has a face that even his mother couldn't love

3. Make him eat only Brussel sprouts for a year

4. Tell him he needs a rabies shot

5. Tell him he has really bad breath

6. Make him your pet

7. Say you've met newborn puppies tougher than him

8. Give him a silver collar

9. Poke him with a TV remote

10. Hold your nose every time you see him

11. Set him up on a date with Umbridge

12. Make him wear a pink dress

13. Make him sit through a lecture on the benefits of becoming a vegetarian

14. Make him give you a piggy back to Hogwarts

15. Cry and say he doesn't understand you

16. Yawn when he speaks

17. Call him a bad werewolf

18. Ask him to become a member of your book club

19. Try to get him into therapy

20. Take over his pack

Thanks to shadewatcher and wershadewatcher for reviewing

2 &4 belong to shadewatcher 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Hagrid

1. Call him the jolly green giant

2. Kidnap fang

3. Dye his beard bright red

4. Keep bugging him about his obsession with dangerous animals

5. Insult Dumbledore

6. Whine about buckbeak

7. Be totally evil .

8. Cry for him to carry you everywhere

9. Say dragons are stupid

10. Remind him of the time he told Voldemort how to get past fluffy and nearly getting Harry killed

11. Ask what Azkaban was like

12. Be umbridge

13. Ask what Voldemort was like as a child

14. Try to kill argog

15. Bring up the fact he's half giant

16. Ban him from ever cooking

17. Ask him why the golden trio are his favorite and not you

18. Pull on his beard

19. Start a rumor that he's thinking of asking Mcgonagall to marry him

20. Stomp on his feet and shout for him to fetch you a can of cola 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Percy Weasley

1. Call him ungrateful idiot who sided with the ministry rather than his family

2. Ask him what he was doing all the times Ron was helping Harry

3. Ask him if his big head could ever become bigger

4. Tell him he's like a red 'headed Malfory

5. Point out how corrupt the ministry is

6. Tell him being a head boy is stupid

7. Break the rules

8. Be a Weasley twin

9. Scratch him

10. Tell him he kinda reminds you of wormtail

11. Flush his prefect badge down the toilets

12. Scream at him to lighten the hell up

13. Slap him and then call him the minster lab dog

14. Glare at him constantly

15. Threaten him with a spoon

16. Tell him he'd have done well in slytherin

17. Make him clean your room

18. Use him to break up with the person you are dating

19. Keep him awake for three whole weeks

20. Send him a howler listing everything you don't like about him 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Cornelius Fudge

1. Send him a howler calling him the biggest idiot on the planet

2. When it's proved Voldemort has indeed returned tell him I told you so

3. Ask why he let someone as horrible as umbridge around children

4. Laugh when he has to resign

5. Throw him to the giant squid

6. Tell him an infant could have done a better job at being Minster than him

7. Tell him how many members of the ministry are deatheaters

8. Call him a complete tool

9. Start a rumor he's really Umbridge in disguise

10. Tell him he'll never be as respected as Dumbledore

11. Ask why a teenager has to save everyone if the ministry is that great

12. Break the law

13. Send him rotten banana peel as a gift

14. Shake your head in disappoint every time you see him

15. Tell him how many lives that it cost because he didn't believe that Voldemort was back

16. Fill his hat with mashed potatoes

17. Be Albus Dumbledore

18. Take the ministry over

19. Ask if all you need to do to join the ministry is be completely stupid or corrupt

20. Call him fudgie

Hermione Is My Role Model thanks for reviewing an yes have done Voldemort

Thanks to shadewatcher for reviewing 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy the Malfoy family

1. Tell them they make the Addams family look sweet

2. Ask why they all look like emotionless clones

3. Tell them the Weasley family are a hundred times better than them

4. Arrange a family party the Place being Azkaban

5. Take all their money

6. Set all their house elves free

7. Laugh when Voldemort treats them like something he stepped in

8. Make them wear muggle clothing

9. Say a squib is magically talented than them

10. Snap their wands

11. Dye there blonde hair Gryffiondor red

12. Destroy Malfory Manor

13. Call them interbreed morons

14. Remind them of the time Dobby took there wands

15. Ask why they always look like their sucking a sour lemon

16. Remind them of how many people there related to that ended up in Azkaban

17. Be a Weasley

18. Use them to practice curse's on

19. Make retching noises when they are trying to eat

20. Bring up how many times they got their butts kicked by members of the light

Thanks to the-kermit-kid Hermione Is My Role Model Slytherin66 for reviewing 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Bill Weasley

1. Call him Billy boy

2. Make eyes at Fleur

3. Tell him he's spent so much time around goblins he's beginning to look like them

4. Ask why he never sent money to his parents to help out

5. Make him tell you how to break into gringotts without getting caught

6. Tell him Fleur could do a lot better

7. Be Greyback

8. Insult his family

9. Make him pay for your holiday

10. Call him the dude that works with goblins

11. Tell Fleur his most embarrassing secrets

12. Make sure Molly fusses over him

13. Bring up Greyback scarring his face up incident

14. Throw rotten tomatoes at him

15. Say he smells fish

16. Tie his laces together

17. Make him drink sour milk

18. Tell people he wears a wig

19. Cry because you broke a nail

20. Use his wand to stir soup 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Fleur delacour

1. Kiss Bill

2. Remind her of the time Harry had to save her sister

3. Tell her she's not as pretty as she thinks she is

4. Tell her she's reminds you of a young Narcissa Malfory

5. Invite her to party with trolls

6. Tell her Hogwarts is the best school in the universe

7. Make her do your washing up for a month

8. Make her bald

9. Look down your nose at her

10. Laugh when she fails tasks in the tri wizard championship

11. Talk non stop about cheese

12. Start a rumor she once dated Voldemort

13. Steal her wand and then bury it

14. Call her whiny and fussy

15. Hex her to have warts

16. Make her wear clothes made out of rotten banana peel

17. Prank non stop

18. Put a spider down her dress

19. Set her up on a date with a goblin

20. Throw eggs at her

Thanks to Hermione Is My Role Model 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Charlie Weasley

1. Tell him dragons are stupid

2. Call him Charles

3. Send him your dirty socks as a birthday present

4. Tell Molly all the times he's been hurt by a dragon

5. Ask why he's not gotten married yet

6. Make him get a haircut

7. Make him babysit your very annoying siblings

8. Wake him up at two in the morning to sing karaoke with you

9. Hit him on the head with one of Hermione books

10. Say you find it weird that he's more interested in dragons than dating

him get you your own island

12. Scream he never wants to take you places

13. Ask him to become Argogs pen pal

14. Make him take Fluffy for a walk

15. Tell him all your issues and then ask him to solve them

16. Say he smells like dragon dung

17. Pour chocolate sauce on his head

18. By him a toad for a present

19. Tell people he stole all your comic books

20. Tell him he's going bald 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 way to annoys Rodolphus Lestrange

1. Say whatever he did to Bellatrix Was really bad for her to have turned to Voldemort

2. Call him Rod

3. Remind him he's wife can kick his butt

4. Ask why he couldn't marry someone sane

5. Ask how azkaban was for him

6. Call him a coward

7. Laugh at him

8. Tell him he's as ugly as a troll crossed with a goblin

9. Slap him and say he's about as useful as a flubber worm

10. Make him buy you a giant gold fish

11. Make him drink polluted water

12. Offer to become his marriage counselor

13. smirk and say A mutated troll is nicer than him

14. Blame him for every failed mission

15. Set a skunk on him

16. Whine non stop for grapes

17. Place a snake in his bed

18. Trade his wand for a puppy

19. Give him wormtail as a pet

20. Be a member of the order

Thanks to For reviewing shadewatcher CraaazzyGeek 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Molly Weasley

1. Refuse to eat anything she cooks

2. Tell her that her overbearing ways are giving her children issues

3. Give Fred and George money to open their joke shop

4. Bring up Percy choosing the ministry over His own family

5. Ask why no one in her family noticed that Ginny writing to Voldemort

6. Roll your eyes when she's lecturing you

7. Give the twins prank ideas

8. Tell her Ron hates the sweater she gives him every Christmas

9. Speak swear words in every sentence

10. Let the golden trio and her children join the Order of the Phoenix

11. Wreck the Burrow

12. Flirt with Arthur

13. Do the opposite of what she tells you to do

14. Convince at least one of her children to join Voldemort

15. Start a rumor that Ginny is dating Draco Malfoy

16. Be totally childish when she won't let you join the Order

17. Ask why she seems to love Harry more than her own children

18. Roll up at the Burrow two in the morning drunk

19. Be sarcastic

20. Say she is wrong about everything and you are right 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to Arthur Weasley

1. Ask constantly why he's obsessed with muggles

2. Laugh when he gets moaned at by Molly

3. Bring up the fact he's going bald

4. Be Lucius Malfoy

5. Crash his car in to the Whomping Willow

6. Remind him that Percy blames him for the family being poor

7. Prank muggles

8. Lock him in a room with only Lucius Malfoy for company

9. Say you are dying when you've only stubbed toe

10. Complain non stop that he won't let you have a Dragon

11. Be over dramatic about every little thing

12. Bring up at any opportunity that Molly fancies Lockhart

13. Sigh constantly about being bored

14. Start a rumor that the reason him and Lucius fight so much is because their really in love

15. Ask all the time am I bugging you yet

16. Give him broken glass as a present

17. Ask to borrow money and then don't pay it back

18. Tell him to stand up to Molly and laugh when he fails

19. Hex him to burp Spiders

20. Ask why his family isn't as rich as the Malfoys

Thanks to werewolfgirl11 for reviewing 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Rose Weasley

1. Call her Rosie posies

2. Ask what it's like to have famous relative

3. Copy her homework

4. Say you'll never forgive Harry Potter for killing Voldemort

5. Tell her dad she has a crush on Scorpius Malfoy

6. Say she'll never be as smart as her mother

7. Ask why she doesn't like you very much

8. Pour custard over her hair an say you were just trying to improve it

9. Tell people what ever she says is a lie

10. Rename Gryffiondor the Weasley house because so many have ended up their

11. Make a comment like while her parents were hunting pieces of Voldemort soul everyone else was left holding the fought

12. Hex her to have bushy eyebrows

13. Ask if she gets the Weasley temper

14. Throw all her books in the lake

15. Wake her up by playing Bagpipes

16. Be totally illogical and reckless

17. Pretend you can't see her

18. Tell a professor that she taught you swear words

19. Whine for her to cut up your food

20. Make her sing nursery rhymes in the great hall

Thanks to the-kermit-kid and Wolfstar3 for reviewing 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy James Potter the second

1. Ruffle his hair

,2. Ask him to get his dad's autograph for you

3. Start a Potter fan club

4. Be totally obsessed with the way you look

5. Point out he's named after Men that constantly picked on other children

6. Give him your dirty toe nails as a present

7. Invite your self to his house and squeal like a total fan girl when you see his dad

8. Stare at him and say oh my god your Harry Potters son

9. Throw pickle at his shirt and say now that's better

10. Tell him constantly about pineapples

11. Call him Jamsie

12. Start a rumor that he likes professor Mcgonagall

13. Say your going to become the new Voldemort and it's going to be his job to defeat you

14. Demand he builds you pyramids with your face on

15. Put garlic and tuna in his school trunk

16. Say you could out Prank anyone that's in his family

17. Serve him cauliflower and spinach for every meal

18. Whistle non stop

19. Replace his shampoo with hair removal cream

20. Take his broom and sell it for a jar of coffee 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Scorpius Malfoy

1. Remind him that his dad was a deatheaters

2. Call him the spawn of Malfoy

3. Tell him about all the psycho people he's related to

4. Wipe snot on his clothes

5. Send him howlers everyday for a month saying you love chilli

6. Nickname him the junior ferret

7. Every time you see him say the light won so boo sucks to you

8. Cackle loudly and say your Bellatrix reincarnated and you want revenge for the Malfoys betraying Voldemort in the end

9. Persuade him to do dangerous and reckless stuff

10. Say how hot you find his dad

11. Go on about how brilliant you are

12 . Hex his teeth to fall out

13. Sneer better than him

14. Cry when he walks away from you

15. Repeat everything he says

16. Charm the words son and grandson of deatheaters in his hair

17. Send him random notes about cheese, cress and eggs

18. Give him a piece of Hagrids beard as a present

19. Laugh when he tries to get back at you and gets caught

20. Say he reminds you of a cockroach crossed with a spider 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Lily Luna Potter

1. Call her Lily Loo

2. Ask her to explain the facts of life to you

3. Pout when she won't let you shave her bald

4. Get her angry and then scream she's going to kill you

5. Dye her hair Grey

6. Put snails and slugs in her trunk

7. Claim she can turn into a worm

8. Mime everything she does

9. In force a group hug

10. Use her wand as a back scratcher

11. Claim your her long lost 'twin

12. Grind your teeth

13. Crack your knuckles

14. Sigh and say pickles stole your teddy bear

15. Say you were only trying to help when you make her cauldron explode

16. Complain that you want to go to the beach

17. Build a statue of yourself right outside her room

18. Give her a bottle lid and a broken watch for her birthday

19. Owl her every twenty minutes

20. Place spiders and pasta sauce on her pillow every night for a week 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Albus Severus Potter

1. Call him Albie sevvie

2. Tell him he's named after a manipulative old fool and a man who had the hots for grandmother

3. Whine that you've got a splinter

4. Make him drink a chilli egg and mashed up tuna with a hint of cinnamon milkshake

5. Make him cook you breakfast for six months

6. Only ever go on about peas

7. Invent a theme tune for him

8. Declare yourself the most fantastic, awesome brilliant person ever

9. Disturb him every time he's busy

10. Make him read My Immortal the worst fanfiction ever

11. Describe him as scrawny

12. Sneak up behind him and shout Apples

13. Slam doors

14. Tell him constantly that he's going to do something awesome to get out of his father shadow

15. Say Beans and carrots are plotting to snap his wand

16. Dare him to run around naked all over the Hogwarts grounds

17. Make him sing The sun will come out tomorrow , in the great hall

18. Panic at the smallest of things

19. Dump his belongings in the forbidden forest

20. Ask him why he won't join your Potter fan club 


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Teddy Lupin

1. Call him Ted Ted

2. Make him star in the musical Oliver Twist

3. Scream loudly because you saw a butterfly

4. Burst into tears every time you see him and say how awesome his parents were

5. Give him a tiger for a pet

6. List everything he's not good at

7. Over share about your personal life

8. Ask him to build you a bookshelf made of gold

9. Break his collection of snow globes

10. Remind him how many people he's related to that were Death Eaters

11. Challenge him to a duel using celery

12. Ask if he inherited his fathers chocolate obsession

13. Beat him at chess

14. Ask him to help you move house

15. Tell him about the time he's father nearly are Harry

16. Sing She Wolf by Shakria

17. Play drums at one o'clock in the morning

18. Place potato peeling in he's school truck

19. Read him the children tale of The Three little pigs

20. Tell him all the time of how awesome having magic is

Thanks to the-kermit-kid and Danielle Show for reviewing 


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Barty Crouch Senior

1. Call him Bart

2. Say you know when you've really screwed your child up when they make Voldemort their father figure

3. Smack him for what he did to his poor House Elf Winky

4. Ask if everyone who works at ministry screw up their children as bad as him

5. Say well done you beat Percy Weasley for being the most pompous

6. Remind him at least three times a week that he's son became a Death Eater

7. Tell him to Mellow Out

8. Make him dance

9. Claim he's really a alien from Jupiter

10. Send him a list on how to be a good father

11. Charm his hair green and his brows blue

12. Punch him in the face for the hell of it

13. Say you have more respect for a broken finger nail than you do him

14. Give a speech on how to treat House Elves

15. Join S.P.E.W

16. Wonder out loud how he couldn't beat an idiot like Fudge for Minster

17. Ask what it was like having Voldemort and Wormtail as a house guest

18. Say he's about as charming as your Dirty Socks

19. Tell him not to worry about being a failure

20. Throw manure at his face

Thanks to Danielle Show for reviewing 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 Ways to annoy Kreacher

1. Make him Bow to Hermione

2. Say theirs more to life than serving

3. Ask why he's so obsessed with a portrait

4. Set him free

5. Call him a traitorous little Creature

6. Tell him that House Elves look weird

7. Ask him to follow you singing follow the yellow brick road

8. Tell him Dobby is a way better House elf than him

9. Tell him the only Decent members of he serves are Sirius,Andromeda and Tonks

10. Make him dress up like one of Santa's elves

11. Never let him do anything for you

12. Challenge him to a game of Poker

13. Set him up on a date with a Smurf

14. Change his name to Kreachy

15. Get Fred and George to prank him

16. Let chase him

17. Give him to Muggles

18. Paint Him blue and make him act out the Smurf movie

19. Make him take you Trick and Treating

20. Ordered him to Destroy Sirius mother portrait

Thanks to the-kermit-kid Eternally Seventeen Danielle Show for reviewing 


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 Ways to annoy Andromeda Tonks

1. Say she and Bellatrix look like twins

2. Ask what it's like to one of the few sane people in her family

3. Call her Andy Pandy

4. Sneak up on her

5. try to set her up on a date with Mad Eye moody

6. Ask is it a necessity to go to Azkaban to join her family

7. say she should take a leaf out of Narcissa and Bellatrix book

8. Make her peel a hundred oranges without magic

9. Ask where she was when Sirius was being locked away for a crime he didn't commit

10. Ask why most of the women in her family look like they our sucking sour grapes

11. Declare yourself her god

12. Say Harry can raise Teddy better than her

13. Make her get her nose pierced

14. Never leave her alone

15. Ask her does it worry her that insanity runs in the family

16. Ask why she couldn't call her daughter something normal

17. Sing bad day constantly

18. Make her do the limbo

19. say liar liar pants on fire and then set her pants on fire for effect

20. Be Narcissa or Bellatrix

Thanks to HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire for reviewing 


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

20 ways to annoy Victoire Weasley

1. Call her Vic or Vicky

2. Tease her relentlessly about her relationship with Teddy Lupin

3. Tell her you think Greyback was a decent fella

4. Tell people she's really a Gargoyle in disguise

5. Ask her what its like being the child of a Veela and a almost werewolf

6. Wake her up every day by screaming the" Goldfish army has risen " right in her ear

7. Scream " Merlin oh Merlin why couldn't Bill die instead of Fred " when ever you see

8. Ask why she never wants to hang out with you

9. Call her Shane at random times

10. Blame her for setting fire to McGonagall robes when it was you

11. Demand she tell you were the golden pixies have hidden there candy, do it for every day for two months.

12. Challenge her to duel you with runner beans

13. Give her a Bowl of maggots as a birthday gift.

14. Flirt with Teddy

15. Break her wand an say " Now I have appeased the giant squid " then walk away.

16. Jinx her to swear every time she sees a Professor

17. Invite yourself to her house so you can hit her on the head with a sponge

18. Pretend you can't see and say " oh my God your invisible "

19. Offer to give her a Makeover , if she accepts make her look totally really stupid

20. Accuse her of stealing your pet goat, when she points you don't have a pet goat say " that's not the point you still stole it " then walkaway when she looks at you like your insane.

Thanks to my reviewers 


End file.
